nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Unown
Unown is a species of Pokémon in the series of the same name. It is a Psychic Pokémon that made its first appearance in the second generation games [[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Gold'' and Silver]]. Physiology and Behaviour Unown are a big mystery in the world of Pokémon. Their hieroglyph-like shape has led to deep research on which of them that came first. Most people do believe that they have a strong connection to the first text characters, but the exact connection remains an enigma. Not much is known about the ways of the Unown. They are always found stuck to walls, and it's believed that they communicate with each other telepathically. They are weak in battle, as they only are capable of using the move Hidden Power. There are however rumors that say that they emerge odd powers when brought together. The anime has delved deeper in their ways, as the plot of third movie Spell of the Unown largely revolves around them. Notes made by Professor Oak suggest that they are very timid Pokémon that can feel human emotions. It's also implied that they don't communicate through telepathy, but rather by using electromagnetic waves. The anime also makes it clear that the Unown reside in an alternative universe, from which they rarely venture. This isn't mentioned in the games, and they are instead found in various ancient ruins. These could possibly serve as a portal between the worlds, which is supported by events in the movie. Appearances Main Pokémon games The Unown first appeared in the second generation of Pokémon games which include Pokémon Gold and Silver and later Pokémon Crystal. In these early titles, there were 26 Unown shapes that together made up the alphabet. The Unown are found exclusively in the Ruins of Alph, which was filled with secrets connected to their presence. In the Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, exclamation mark (!) and question mark (?) variants were created and could be encountered in the Tanoby Chambers along the rest in various chambers. In the fourth generation they received yet another set of ruins were they could be found. Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum introduced the Solaceon Ruins in Sinnoh. ! and ? are unobtainable unless all other forms are collected. They could be found in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver in the Ruins of Alph again with a similar requirement for ! and ?.. Other Pokémon games ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Unown made a prominent appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee for the Nintendo GameCube. They were a Poké Ball Pokémon that, when summoned would attack as a group (the only Poké Ball Pokémon to do so). Because of the date that Super Smash Bros. Melee came out, the ! and ? forms were not present, but the entire alphabet was. A float of an Unown can be found in the Poké Floats stage. The following is the trophy description for Unown: The trophy for Unown, which includes all 26 then-known forms of the species, can be obtained by reaching 16,503 combined feet in the Home Run Contest. Trophy descriptions :"These symbol Pokémon resemble ancient hieroglyphics found on rocks, a resemblance that's said to be more than superficial. Quite a few different shapes of Unown have been confirmed, and it's believed that each type has unique abilities. These enigmatic pokémon can be found in the Ruins of Alph." In the anime Origin and inspiration In-game information Pokédex entries Game locations Different forms Base Stats Moveset Gallery Sprites Category:Pokémon species Category:Second generation Pokémon Category:Psychic type Pokémon Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Poké Ball Pokémon Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits